


exhale

by yolo_jackie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, SPOILERS FOR STID
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	exhale

Загвоздка в том, думает Боунс, что даже будучи врачом о львиной доле вещей, которые могут произойти с человеческим организмом, ты знаешь только из учебников и видеопособий. Когда ты глава медицинской службы на флагмане Федерации, круг этих вещей неумолимо сужается, и если бы Боунс верил в бога, он бы молился, чтобы не видеть, что, к примеру, радиация может сотворить с телом человека. 

Увы, с некоторых пор Боунс знает о влиянии радиации все.

Он тяжело сглатывает, не глядя операционный стол. Обманка, иллюзия, будто что-то еще можно сделать; вспороть брюхо, раскрыть черепную коробку, раскроить грудную клетку и заставить чужое сердце биться. Медперсонал отсека не решается спросить у него, что делать дальше, хотя их невысказанные вопросы жгут Боунсу спину. А он не может, просто не может повернуться и смотреть; ему кажется, если он посмотрит, кровь побежит из его глаз, как и из Джимовых — когда у него еще были глаза.

Внутри образуется странная пустота; он всегда знал, что космос — это пустота, смерть и болезни, но его знания о вакууме были столь же теоретичны, как и о тех болезнях, о которых писали в учебниках академии. Боунсу доводилось видеть сингулярность, он просто никогда не думал, что однажды сингулярность поселится у него внутри. 

Как жаль, невесело думает Боунс, что от смерти нет гипошприца. 

Когда он видит, что мертвый триббл начинает, черт возьми, шевелиться, Боунс соображает мгновенно. Сингулярность, может, и сожрала, не подавившись, его сердце, но мозг, мозг-то оставила в целости и сохранности, а без сердца Боунс уж как-нибудь разберется, кто знает, может, так будет даже проще.

Он отдает приказы четко и ясно, так как подобает офицеру высшего командования этого чертового корабля. Поместить в криокамеру, не предпринимать ничего, пока я не прикажу, достать кровь этого ублюдка Хана. Боунс знает, что делает — настолько отчетливо и, кажется, впервые с тех пор, как ему приволокли тело Джима в пакете и сказали: "Прости, Леонард". 

Прости, Леонард, ты один теперь.

Под глазами у Боунса черные круги, перед глазами кровь, кровь и еще раз кровь, и он правда забывает, когда спал в последний раз. Но лучше уж так, потому что стоит ему закрыть глаза, он не может избавиться от образов в своей голове и проклинает профессиональную наблюдательность. 

Боунс делает инъекцию, и через какое-то время грудь Джима начинает потихоньку вздыматься, а приборы фиксируют ожившее сердцебиение; кожа Джима заживает, и глазные яблоки начинают хаотичное движение под веками, будто он видит сны. Боунс успокаивает себя тем, что у Джима теплая ладонь, ну и немного парой глотков виски из фляги.

Когда Джим открывает глаза, Боунс позволяет себе выдохнуть впервые за много-много часов, которым он уже давно потерял счет.

Капитан умер. Да здравствует капитан.


End file.
